Flower Frostbite
by vampandwolflover
Summary: What if Rosalie still wanted a child of her own? What if she was granted that wish? The plot is entirely mine, and most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.
1. Preface: Lily

_**Preface  
>Lily<br>Alice Point of View**_

It has been about fifty years since Renesmee was born. Since then she and Jake of have gotten married and had kids. They stayed living in La Push. Edward and Bella have mainly stayed in Forks but leave every couple of years to keep suspicions down. The rest of us have moved around as well. We have recently moved back into the house. We were to be starting school in four months. Rosalie has wanted a child of her own now more than ever. She loved having Nessie around but now that she is grown and having her own children the desire has reappeared in Rosalie's eyes.

Edward and Bella were at their cottage, Jasper and Emmett were playing their own version of chess, Rosalie was painting her toes, Esme was redesigning the house, Carlisle was at the hospital, and I was creating a new wardrobe. Then a vision started. Rosalie and a girl were sitting around a campfire. They were laughing and playing. I looked into the fire and the vision changed. The debris of a plane was on fire, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The same happy girl was floating in the ocean with blue lips and pale skin. She was dying. I snapped out of my vision and found everyone sitting around me in my room. "Your daughter is going to die." I faintly whispered.


	2. Chapter 1: The End

_**Chapter 1  
>The End<br>Lillian Point of View**_

"Do I have to go? I just want to stay with you, Auntie Julie." I whined.

"I know you do, but do it for your mom. It's what she wanted." My mom died of cancer seven years ago. I have lived with my aunt ever since. Every year I fly from New York to Italy three days before Christmas. My dad and his wife live there and he works for a company that makes bombs. I don't like what he does. I don't like who he married. I don't like that he cheated on Mommy. I don't like how he ignores me. And I absolutely hate that I have to spend the supposedly best day of the year with the worst people on Earth.

"And I'll be close by if anything happens." Aunt Ju Ju always stayed in a hotel nearby. And we would fly back to New York on Christmas Day. Flying back was always the fun part, because it meant I would be farther away from him.

"Just read, it'll take your mind off of things." Auntie Ju Ju suggested. I always loved escaping to the fantasies of a book. My fixation lately had been on vampires. There were so many books that revolved around them, and they weren't that hard to find. The vampire books I read were always romance novels, never horror. In my books, vampires were the good guys, or at least they weren't bad. They weren't gross and disgusting. In fact, I had this weird desire to be one, if they were real. But I always had some hope they were, I mean, how would all of these myths arise if they weren't based on something?

The flight attendant walked by asking us if we needed anything. _A ticket back home and a different dad._ I thought that but wouldn't dare say it aloud. I told her a blanket and pillow would be nice. It was always more comfortable to read with a pillow and blanket even if you were sitting in the most uncomfortable seats known to man. Auntie Julie sat next to me reading her book. I had always wondered why she never had a husband or kids of her own. She told me it was because she was perfectly content taking care of me. I felt bad for taking that away from her. She reassured me that I was her family and that she wouldn't want it any other way.

Half way through the flight, it started to get bumpy. I buckled my seat belt because my aunt told me too. It wasn't just slight turbulence. It was a lot. Our plane started to fly down and I knew that my aunt and I wouldn't survive this. I grabbed her hand and clutched it with my tiny hand in the last minutes of her life. 


	3. Chapter 2: Plane Debris

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter, and I realize it is short, but more is to come. And it won't be a long wait, because it is already written :) In fact, I think I will post it right now. By the way, I finished taking AP tests-these brutal tests that are the equivalent of a college level final, or so they say. The point is that because I have essentially finished school, I will be able to write boat loads now. Keep checking for more. And if you comment, I will send you a sneak peek of the upcoming chapters of whatever story of mine you want to hear about.

_~VampAndWolfLover_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<br>Plane Debris  
>Rosalie Point of View<strong>_

The second Alice finished telling us her vision I was running out the door. I was in a dead sprint, no pun intended, running across states towards the East Coast. I pushed my legs harder and harder every second. The forest was flying by in a mess of green. I had no knowledge of anyone following me but I was quite positive they all were. Just not on foot.

The thoughts of a girl I had never seen or met ran through my head. Was she five or fourteen? What was her name? Did she have parents? Why was she on a plane? Why was she on a plane three days before Christmas? Why was Alice so sure that she would be my daughter? Would she even survive the plane crash?

I dismissed even the thought of her dying. I wouldn't let that happen. I ran until I reached the ocean then I started swimming, not stopping to take a breath. When I reached the middle of the Atlantic I saw the plane debris. Parts of it were in flames. I swam looking for the girl that could possibly be my daughter. There were only adults in business suits and they were all dead. I came upon a woman wearing casual clothing, but she was dead as well. I felt as sadness wash over me for the person I never knew but felt that she was of great importance. Close by I came upon a tiny girl not any older than eleven. Her lips were blue from the icy water. Hey body was draped over a plane chair floating in the water, and she had been smart enough to put on a life vest. Her heartbeat was slow and she would die if I didn't do something soon. I lifted her off the chair and brought her into my arms. I knew that I never wanted to be a vampire and I shouldn't inflict it on someone else. Let alone a tiny girl who had no idea of what she would become.

In her hands, a journal was being clutched tight. I pried it from her fingers and found that it hadn't gotten wet. I opened to her most recent journal entry.

_I don't want to go see Dad and his wife. They're mean and he is the one that left me and mom. Why should I go to him? It always ruins Christmas for me. Luckily Aunt Julie is always with me. That picture tapped in on the previous page is the two of us at the Broadway show Grease. It was so fun and the actors were so amazing. That was a fun night. We're on the flight to Italy. Aunt Ju Ju said I should read to get my mind off of things. I finished reading that vampire book. It was so good. This is going to sound weird, but I want to be a vampire. The only downsides would be having to kill humans- I wonder if I would be able to drink animal blood instead- and being alone. Most of the vampires in my books are alone until they find their true love. But I'm just a kid so I wouldn't have a true love. I'm too young, but a vampire family would be the best thing ever. A vampire mom and dad. Wishing for grandparents, aunts, uncles, and a cousin or two would just be ridiculous. Asking to be a vampire is ridiculous in the first place, but it would be the best Christmas gift ever. Yeah, I know I'm weird but I really want it. Even though the transformation would burn I could handle it. Anything to get me away from the devil and his wife. Blech! I'm going to read more because I want to find out if Eric ends up with the girl or not._

~Lillian

The entry was dated today. I quickly looked at the rest of her journal and found similar entries about wanting to be a vampire. But I was still skeptical. Then a few words escaped her lips.

"Change me," And she fell silent again, except for her slow heartbeat. How would she know what I was? She hadn't even opened her eyes. But that was all I needed. Alice had said she would be my daughter. She obviously wanted it. And she would die otherwise. I bit her neck, letting my venom flow into her bloodstream. I had no desire to drink her blood. I withdrew from her neck and bit in other places to make the venom spread faster. Screams of pain did not erupt from her mouth. She remained silent. A peaceful smile played across her lips. It looked as if she was dreaming. But her heart was still beating and I knew she was changing. I swam with her on my back to go and find a life raft. There was one inflated next to the plane on the other side. I lifted her body on to the raft and swam behind the raft pushing it and kicking my legs so hard you would have thought a motor was attached to the boat. Once we reached land, I lifted her from the boat and cradled her in my arms. The rest of my family was waiting there in cars. Carlisle and Emmett were the first to come up to me. Concern played across Emmett's face as he looked down at the girl in my arms. Carlisle was in doctor mode.

"I had to change her. She barely had a heartbeat. And she wants it. I'll explain once we get home." I responded. Before we started driving, Carlisle gave her a quick check up although there was nothing he could really do. Carlisle and Esme road home in his Mercedes, Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, Edward and Bella in the Volvo, and my husband, our daughter, and I in the BMW. Emmett and I were silent for a while. The heater was on and Lillian's body was wrapped in a blanket. My clothes and hers were starting to dry, slowly. I looked down on her angelic face as I brushed the straight blonde hair from her face. She was truly beautiful. Emmett had been oddly silent. I yearned for his charming humor right about now.

"You ready to be a father?" I said looking at my husband. He looked worried. "You'll do great. You're funny and playful which is exactly what children need in a dad."

"Really?" He asked being absolutely unsure. This was weird. Emmett never acted shy or worried. He always had a stupid remark to make.

"Em, are you really worried? Come on, you're my monkey man. You can do anything. Do you want to know her name?" He nodded and I noticed a slight change in his face. He looked like he was afraid to be raising a child but he would do a great job. I just knew it.

"Lillian," She still held her journal in her lap. We talked back and forth about her, wondering how she would accept us being her new family. By the time we reached the house it was midnight and she had been changing for a day. I only wondered at how she would react when she woke up. The day her transformation would finish would be Christmas morning.


	4. Chapter 3: Best Gift

_**A/N:** _ I wasn't kidding about the reviews! I just want some feed back to know whether I should devote my time equally to all of my stories, or if I should could head first into The Plan (a.k.a. my version of Mockingjay). Let me know ;) And keep in mind that I wrote this chapter a long time ago, so the next ones might seem drastically different. Or not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Best Gift**_

_**Lillian Point of View**_

I remember the crash. I remember my aunt telling me she loved me and that everything was going to be okay. We landed in the water and the plane was severely damaged. I inflated the life vest and grabbed onto a seat to float. The water was ice cold. I started to lose the feeling in my toes and the chill crept up my entire body until I nearly lost consciousness. Someone cold took me in their arms, I felt the journal leave my frozen hands. Something pierced the skin in my neck and I was left with a burning sensation. The bites continued all over my body. I knew this meant I was changing into a vampire. Instead of hating the burning I embraced it. It was less painful than losing my mother and aunt, and better than suffering through life with my dad and his wife. And whoever bit me meant they cared about me enough to change me. Someone cared about me. My heart filled with warmth.

I remained in the arms for hours being cradled. I scarcely heard conversations but could not quite make out what they were saying. After countless hours I was laid down on a bed and someone took off my clothes, washed me of the ocean, and dressed me in comfortable clothes. The pain was so minimal that I could bear to know what was going on around me. After three days of the burning sensation it ended. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. The colors I saw shocked me. I wasn't just seeing your normal colors of the rainbow; I saw colors that couldn't be seen by the human eye. The sun's rays shown through the glass wall and my eyes trailed to the view. There was a river and a forest but snow covered the ground I assumed had grass.

_This is beautiful; I would have never thought to have an entire wall made of glass._

I was in a girl's room, painted pink with white furniture. It looked as though it had never been used, not just that it was new but that there were few things in the room that a person would have such as photographs or books or toys. I heard people laughing and enjoying themselves downstairs. I could smell pine and cinnamon. It smelled like Christmas. Those scents reminded me of how hungry I was. Not for blood, but for waffles, bacon, and eggs. Shouldn't a vampire be thirsty for blood? I slid off my bed and opened the door to go explore. I walked down the hall to find a grand staircase. At the bottom were eight people, obviously vampires and obviously they were all married to the person sitting next to them. My aunt had always said I was a perceptive person. I knew that my aunt was dead; I vaguely remembered seeing her after the plane crashed. She was in a better place now with my mom, looking down on me. But then questions started flying through my head like planes at an airport. Which question should I ask first? Who are you? Where am I? Who loved me enough to change me? Can I have food? What day is it? I decided I should tackle one question at a time.

"Where am I?" And the loud laughter was silenced. I looked around the room. A thirty feet tall pine tree stood in the corner of the room with ornaments and lights all around it. Presents bigger than me sat underneath the tree. Lights were hung all over the room among candles smelling like peppermint and cinnamon. Stockings hung above the fireplace, but there were nine not eight. Where was the ninth person? They slowly stood up and the drop dead gorgeous, blonde vampire slowly walked towards me.

"Honey, you're in Forks, Washington. I know this is going to be overwhelming, but my name is Rosalie Cullen and I am the one who found you at the plane crash and changed you into a vampire. Are you thirsty? We could go hunting for some animals. We're not like normal vampires, we drink animal blood." She started and I knew she was going to say more, nervous about what I would say or think so she kept speaking, not knowing how to absolve the worry or fear I could have. But she stopped as I ran up to her with my new vampire speed and wrapped my arms around her waist. I would have started to cry tears of joy but they were tearless sobs.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"For what?" She asked completely mystified but wrapped her arms around me.

"You saved me from death, my dad and his wife. You turned me into a vampire, what I've always wanted to be." Everyone was silent for a few minutes as we just held each other in an embrace. I stepped back feeling grateful but that I should give her space. "Thank you. How long can I stay before you make me leave?" It hurt to even think of leaving her, but I didn't want to impose. Just because she saved my life didn't mean she would take me in or become my mom or anything like that. It would simply be asking too much.

Her face fell, "If you want to leave, I understand. But I was hoping you would stay and be a part of our family."

Wait a minute. She wanted me to be part of the family? But then the questions started to bubble up in my head again. "What are the rest of your names? Can I have food? What day is it? "

"Slow down there, tiger. One at a time. And did you just say you wanted food?" A masculine guy said, as he stood off to the side and had been embracing Rosalie before I came down stairs.

"Yeah, waffles, bacon, and eggs sound really delicious right now." Everyone looked at me in shock. "What? I'm hungry."

"Honey, you should be thirsty for blood, food should sound repulsive. Carlisle, would her body even be able to digest it?" Rosalie asked looking to a male with golden hair who had to be in his late twenties.

"I have no idea. Maybe something happened during the change that caused her to want food." He responded, the wheels in his head were turning with excitement at the possibilities.

"In the meantime, why don't I make you some breakfast? My name is Esme, dear." She told me before heading to another room I assumed to be the kitchen. I looked back to everyone else and they still looked awe struck.

"Thank you," I called to Esme. It was really to kind of her to make me breakfast.

"Why don't we sit down and answer the rest of your questions?" Carlisle said, gesturing to the couches. Everyone sat down next to the person they were married to and Rosalie sat next to the masculine guy, while I hoped into her lap. "Where should we start?" He asked me.

"Names and relations to each other," I offered.

"Ah, yes. My name is Carlisle Cullen and the woman making your breakfast is my wife, Esme. The people you see around you are our children." He said gesturing to a girl with short, black spiky hair to continue.

"My name is Alice, and this is my husband, Jasper." She said, motioning to the man with his arm wrapped around her waist. He had messy blonde hair and was more like a string bean as opposed to the guy sitting next to me who was more like the Incredible Hulk.

"My name is Edward, and this is my wife, Bella." The next guy said referring to the woman sitting in his arms. She had wavy brunette hair with tints of red while his was bronze. "Our daughter's name is Renesmee, but you can call her Nessie if you like. Her husband is Jacob and they live not too far from here." How was it possible for them to have a child? Then I remembered one of my books where the male was a vampire, unchanging, and the woman was a human who could conceive the child. Edward nodded his head in confirmation. And then my thoughts trailed to remembering how it was quite an interesting book. It would certainly be interesting to learn more about vampires and more about the half vampire, Nessie. Then I wondered if her husband was a vampire, too.

"Is Jacob a vampire? Or is he something else?"

"He's a werewolf, but not the full moon, silver bullets, type you're thinking of. He is more of a shape shifter and changes at will. I'm sure he'd love to explain it to you." Bella spoke and then handed it over to Rosalie.

"And my name is Rosalie, and this is my husband, Emmett." She said, gazing upon the bulky guy sitting next to her. He looked almost worried, as if he didn't know how I would react to him?

"Emmett," I whispered committing the name memory as the name of my true father. I slowly made my way out of Rosalie's arms and into Emmett's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was stunned for a minute unsure of how to react but then he just wrapped his arms around me. It felt like being hugged by a giant teddy bear.

Still having more questions, I turned back to the rest of my family, continuing to sit in my dad's lap. "The last question I have is what day is it?" The last thing I remembered was the plane crashing on December 22nd. The presents were wrapped under the tree so that meant it was still before Christmas. But wait, the stockings were stuffed, which meant that it had to be after Christmas. Or…. Today was Christmas!

I jumped out of Emmett's lap and started bouncing up and down exclaiming, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas! And this is the best present ever! A new family! A mom and a dad! Being a vampire! This day could not get any better." I said, looking around at everyone laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Honey, this isn't your present. Those are your presents." Rosalie said, gesturing to the boxes wrapped beneath the tree. I ran to hug my mom and started thanking her countless times.

"I feel bad. I didn't get you guys anything. There wasn't exactly a whole lot of notice." I truly wished I had time to get presents for each of my family members. I could get them New Year's Day gifts. _If there is such a thing?_

"Having you in our lives is a present enough." Daddy told me and I felt warm inside. My old dad never said anything to me like that. Ever. I felt loved now.

Then Esme walked into the room with an enormous plate of food. "Here you go," She handed me a plate of food and sat back down next to Carlisle.

"I'm allowed to eat in here?" I asked looking around at the immaculate white room, not wanting to get syrup on any of the spotless, high-end furniture. The room looked as though it came right out of a magazine and was the room that you weren't allowed to even walk into for fear of messing up the carpet.

"Of course, sweetie," Esme replied. I sat down in front of Rosalie's legs and started eating. The waffles were so mouthwatering and sweet while the bacon had a salty zip and the cheesy eggs feeling as fluffy as clouds practically floated across my tongue.

"This is delicious! Thanks, Grandma," Everyone seemed a little shocked that I was using names such as Grandma and Mom after knowing them so shortly. But as I said before, they are my new family and I was not going to waste a minute of it. Once I polished the plate, I asked another question.

"Who does the ninth stocking belong to?" I asked pointing at the pink one with some writing on the white fuzz at the top but I couldn't quite read the name from where I was.

"It's your stocking, silly," Aunty Alice responded.

"Can we open presents now? Please!" Daddy begged.

"Emmett you know the rules, youngest to oldest. And the youngest isn't ready yet." Edward scolded.

"Who said I'm not ready? I was waiting for you guys to give me the go ahead." I retorted.

"Wahoo! Stockings first!" Emmett said running to get mine, his and moms.

I carefully looked at my elegant stocking. It was pink with intricate snowflakes embedded on it and rhinestones scattered all over. I reached inside the stocking and pulled out a pair of matching pink ear muffs and mittens. I tried them on and loved the feel. I would never get cold but had to look the part. And they were so cute. I planned on leaving them on until someone told me to take them off. "Thank you, guys." I exclaimed and started digging further into the stocking. I pulled out an iTouch and a pink case to go on it. On the back of the iTouch were engraved the words _Love Always, Rose and Em_. "Thank you, mom! Thank you, dad! This is too much! You better not have bought me anything more than this." As I reached further into the stocking I found a phone called the Nokia 7705 Twist. I had heard about it while watching the Ellen DeGeneres Show and she was giving away this phone and I thought it was the coolest thing ever! It has a mirror on the back, a touch screen, flips open and has a keypad. How could they possibly know that I wanted this phone?

"Alice had a vision of you asking for that phone, so instead of waiting she just bought it." Edward responded. How did he know that I was thinking that? I definitely didn't say it aloud. And what is he talking about? Alice had a vision? _What? Am I going crazy?_

"I can read minds. It's my gift. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and control emotions. Bella is a shield, well mentally. I can't read her mind and she can block other powers as well. Our daughter can project images into other people's thoughts. That's how I knew what you were thinking."

"Cool! What am I thinking about now?" _Purple alligators go flying in the swamp with chickens._I just thought of the most random thing possible.

"Purple alligators go flying in the swamp with chickens. That is… random." He said going back to giving Bella her gift. She grimaced. I had no idea why, I guessed she must not like presents.

I laughed and looked around for dad and mom. They were sitting in a love seat close to the tree. I ran up to them at vampire speed and jumped in dad's lap. "Thank you so much for the presents. They're perfect and more than I could ever ask for." They both started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I was perplexed.

"Sweetheart, those were only your stocking stuffers. You have more presents under the tree." Mom stated pointing at the tree. There were so many. Even if only one of them was mine, I knew they spent too much money on me. But my excitement lit up like New York's Time Square as I wondered at what else they bought for me.

Curiosity bubbled up inside me as I questioned if my power still worked. I had always hoped it would still work if I was a vampire. Now seemed like the perfect time to try. I concentrated on one of the pink wrapped boxes. Thinking about it floating in the air towards me and landing in my lap. And just as I thought about it lifting of the floor it did. Everyone gasped as they noticed the box floating through the air from the tree to my lap. When it landed in my hands, I exclaimed, "Cool! It still works!" I then started tearing open the box. Everyone was still in shock when I pulled out a pair of UGG boots. I tried them on and they were just my size!

"Honey, could you explain to us what just happened?" Emmett asked giving me a skeptical face.

"Are you talking about moving the box? It's no big deal; I've been able to do that since I was five. Aunt Julie said I could only do it in the house, and as long as no one else was over. Did I break a rule or something? Am I not allowed to do that?" I had no idea what their rules were. Rosalie took my into her arms and everyone started to laugh.

"No, no, we don't mind you doing that, we just had no idea that you could levitate objects with your mind. Did you say that you were able to do that since you were five?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that was when my mom started going through chemotherapy. At first I could only do it when I was sad or when I thought about something depressing. Now, I can do it at will. Watch this." I said lifting the couches with everyone on them. I had built my powers over time but was only allowed to practice inside, limiting my abilities. I set everyone down though because I wanted to keep opening presents. "Thank you for the boots." I said, jiggling my feet as I stared at my new boots. I moved more boxes wrapped in pink over to where I was sitting.

"Why would your aunt only let you do that inside or without anyone watching?" Alice asked, curiously.

"For similar reasons that vampires are in hiding, I'd be poked and prodded at like a lab rat. Some people would try to hurt me thinking I was an abomination like just as people would come after you with stakes, crosses, holy water, and garlic. Others would want to shove needles at me and try to figure out how it happened. I wouldn't mind giving samples, but they wouldn't stop there. I'd become the new entertainment in the world just like a circus freak. Ju Ju didn't want that for me." I ended and started tearing open another box. Inside was a pink record player, but I didn't have any records. I moved on to the next box to find about twenty records but all of them were of artists that existed about fifty decades ago, but I loved the music from that time period. I ran over to the nearest outlet, plugged in the record player, and put on one of the Lifehouse records. The first song was Halfway Gone and I knew the lyrics by heart. I started singing at the top of my lungs. I grabbed dad's hands and pulled him off the couch and made him start dancing with me. He knew the song too and sung the lyrics. Mom joined in and we were jumping around like teenagers at a concert.

We spent the next hour opening gifts and as I opened each gift I tried it on or played with it, and of course thanked the giver. After all the gifts were unwrapped, mom and dad helped me take them upstairs and get settled in my room, which was next to their room. Aunty Alice had already filled my wardrobe so I was set in that department. Dad helped hang different pictures and posters in my room but then I remembered some pictures in my old room. A gold border framing the picture of my mom and I playing cards while she was going through chemo, as we are laughing and enjoying each other's company while it lasted. My aunt and I framed in a brown border eating ice cream in New York's Central Park. Those were some of the possessions I left at home and wished I could have right about now.

But I was afraid to ask if I could go and get them. I didn't want them to think I didn't like them. I just kept quite as Aunty Alice and Uncle Edward walked into the room. "Go ahead and ask them." Alice said.

I shook my head. "No, it's okay, I don't need it." I practically whispered, terrified of what Mom and Dad would say. Arms wrapped around me and cradled me to a warm chest. They sat down on the bed with me in their arms. It was definitely Mom holding me. Dad's arm was wrapped around Mom's shoulder. They both looked down at me as I toyed with my fingers trying to avoid this situation.

"Sweetheart, we want to know. I promise we aren't going to be mad or sad or however you think we are going to react. If what you want is going to make you more comfortable or happy please let us know. Your happiness is more important than anything else." Mom tried to comfort me into telling them and I started to feel more inclined to do so.

"Just remember that I love you both more than anything. You're my parents now and forever, so don't be hurt by this." I took a deep breath to ready myself. I remained reluctant in telling them, but Aunty Alice sees the future and said it was going to be okay.

"I want to go to Aunt Ju Ju's and get some of my possessions. Don't get me wrong, I love the presents, but there was this one picture of my mom and I playing cards, and this other of Julie and I eating Ice Cream and…and… I… I… just don't want to forget them," implying my mother and aunt. I didn't know if vampires could cry but I felt as though I was about to. I could barely say the last words as I started to breathe unevenly.

"Of course, honey. Emmett and I were going to ask you if you wanted to head to New York tonight to pick up some of your things." Mom kissed my forehead.

"Why on Earth would you think we would be mad?" Dad asked completely baffled.

"Because you would think I didn't want to be your daughter or that I wasn't grateful for everything you gave me today."

"Lily, that's absolutely ridiculous. You've only told us how grateful you are about a bazillion times today, and it's not even noon. You're mother and Aunt did a fine job of raising you." Mommy commented. I liked how she called me Lily. My mom was the only one to ever do that and I missed it.

"And as for getting you stuff, why don't we leave after the visit from Nessie, Jake, and the kids?" Dad asked.

"Great!" I hopped off the bed and then I felt thirsty and a distinct burning in my throat, feeling as if I just drank a bottle of hot sauce. "Mom, Dad, I think I'm thirsty for some blood." Dad's face lit up, obviously ready to teach me how to hunt.

"Awesome! Let's go get some food." Daddy said excitedly.

"I'll leave this to you, honey." Mommy kissed Dad on the cheek and then me on the forehead. She crouched down in front of me and started giving me instructions. "Be careful, and don't let your father get carried away. He has a tendency to do that in situations like this. Call me on your cell phone if anything happens. My cell phone number is number one, Emmett's is number two, the home is number three, and everyone else is in your contacts. I love you and like I said, don't let your father get carried away." She turned to Dad.

"Don't go on the southern trail, I smelled campers there a couple days ago. Take her North. And take care of her or so help me there won't be any house smashing for the rest of eternity." I had no idea what was implied by the "house smashing", but surely they weren't literally destroying houses.

"No, Rose doesn't literally mean house smashing. It's a code word you don't want to know the meaning of." Uncle Edward and Aunty Alice were still in the room and I nearly forgot about their presence. His words flowed through my head until I caught onto the hidden meaning.

"Ewww! Gross! I didn't want to know that!"

"Edward, you shouldn't have told her!" Alice smacked him on the arm.

"Hey! Don't hit me! I didn't realize she would catch onto the true meaning! I'll leave now before I do any more damage." And then he just disappeared.

"I'll have to get use to that." And truth be told, I wasn't completely grossed out. Thinking about the actual act was plenty disgusting. But knowing my parents had a strong enough relationship they openly talked about sex in front of their siblings gave me hope that a normal set of parents—one where the husband didn't cheat on his wife while she was in chemotherapy, fighting for her life—could exist. Well, as normal as vampires for parents could get.

"Ready?" Dad asked as mom opened up the window on a different wall from the glass one.

"Let's go get some grub!" And he moved towards the window, kissed Mom, and jumped out of the window. I barely heard the sound of him landing. "I have to jump out of the window?" I didn't have a fear of heights but I was skeptical about how unbreakable I was.

"You'll be fine, just jump." Alice told me.

_Well she sees the future so I'll be alright._

"Love you, Mom." I kissed her on the cheek and jumped out the window.


End file.
